


Stad Oral

by reanlove



Category: Sen no Kiseki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanlove/pseuds/reanlove
Summary: 作者第一次开车，车技糟糕，见谅。





	Stad Oral

**Author's Note:**

> 作者第一次开车，车技糟糕，见谅。

黎恩·舒华泽最近觉得自己有点奇怪。简单来说，总是处在一种想要进食的状态里，但是又不是感到饥饿，只是纯粹的，想要把一切东西都塞到嘴里，仿佛这样就能给他一种安心感。尤其在“委托”数量多的日子里，这样的欲望更加强烈了。

但是现在显然不是时候。黎恩努力压下想要进食的欲望，起身前往吉利亚斯·奥斯本的办公室汇报上次“委托”的情况。走廊里的侍卫看到最近风头大盛的灰色骑士走近，纷纷侧身行礼，黎恩神色不变，步伐却微微加快，哪怕只是旁人的目光都会让他更加想要吃点什么。等汇报完了这个，他一定要去“樱桃”酒馆买点食物——

他暗暗想着，连就要撞上办公室大门都差点没有发现。烫金的印有奥斯本姓名的字符印入眼帘，他深呼一口气，直接推开了门。面前是那个男人，带着一种掌控了一切的神情，高深莫测地看着他。黎恩没有任何表示，面容冷淡，径直开始了汇报。

“……以上就是这次委托的全部情况。”

他听到自己的嗓音，冷硬干涩，而眼前的男人仍旧是那副岿然不动的样子，这让他不仅感到有些烦躁。其实这种烦躁也不是第一次，每次过来总会有一些，但是今天这个感觉却格外强烈。黎恩转移目光避免与男人的对视，却被男人交叉相握的双手吸引了注意力。他不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇。

好饿……

男人开始随意地翻看这次委托相关的任务书，没有对黎恩的报告作出任何评价。黎恩的视线追随着男人的手指。这是一双比他自己的要大得多的手，指节分明，手掌宽厚，依稀可以看到练习百式军刀术在这双手上留下的痕迹。黎恩觉得自己一定是疯了，他产生了想要被这双手触摸的想法，如果能够品尝一下就更好。

男人似乎看完了手里的报告，抬起了头。他无疑也被黎恩灼热的视线所感染。这样的状态可以说是非常奇特了。黎恩由于种种原因，每次过来总是憋着一股气，外界说的灰色骑士的好脾气荡然无存，冷眉冷眼，惜字如金。与奥斯本的交流也只是停留在普通的任务汇报和任务下达方面，哪怕他们之间其实有着远比外人所知更为亲密直接的关系。至于如今这可以称得上是渴望的神情——

奥斯本玩味的笑了。

“黎恩，”他没有如同往常那样让人直接带领灰色骑士离开，而是自己伸出了手：“过来。”

黎恩鬼使神差地靠了过去。他感受到奥斯本的手掌触碰到了自己的头发，随后是脸颊。仿佛受到蛊惑一样，他伸出舌头舔舐着男人指腹，甚至在男人的纵容下，将手指放入口中吮吸起来，发出啧啧的水声。

“果然还是不够成熟啊”，他听到男人低沉的声音在自己上方响起：“黎恩，我会帮助你成长的。”

黎恩迷迷糊糊地跪坐在地上，面前是他的亲生父亲，吉利亚斯·奥斯本。男人衣着整齐，坐在平时接见来客时惯常使用的沙发上，而他则跪在男人双腿之间，用嘴吞吐着男人下身的器物。

“不应该是这样的。”黎恩心想着。但是他的动作却没有任何停顿或迟缓。饥饿感快要把他逼疯了，他想要进食、想要咀嚼，想要用舔、咬、吮吸等一切方式来对待眼前的物体。男人仿佛知道他的心理活动，厚实的手掌按上了黎恩的后脑勺，强迫他将口中的柱形物体吞的更深。

“真是只爱咬人的小野猫，手指还不够你咬吗。”

黎恩呜咽了一声，没有回应，只是顺从地舔舐着，甚至带着一丝讨好的意味，主动用舌头服侍着男人。男人的物体本就硕大，黎恩吞咽不易，现在又加上了男人的施力和抽送，粗大的器具抵住喉头，只几下就把黎恩的眼泪逼了出来。柔软的口腔却诚实地反映了主人的意愿，包裹着男人。奥斯本在黎恩口中发泄了出来，黎恩闪避不及，竟是直接吞了一部分下去，被呛到连连咳嗽。

“你对我做了什么”。

奥斯本看着面前的青年，平时总是冷静自持的亲生儿子就跪坐在自己面前，声音带着因为情欲的沙哑，眼角泛红，嘴边还挂着自己留下的精液，衣衫凌乱，全不复平日里禁欲的样子。奥斯本愉悦地笑了一下：“怎么，对待自己的亲生父亲，就是这种用完就扔的态度吗。”

“口欲期，你现在的状态。”他看着面前因为不敢置信而睁大了双眼的青年，难得带上了一种怜悯的神情：“小时候对你的教育看来是太少了，好在我们还有很多时间。”

黎恩被抱到了沙发上。他想要勉强自己起身，却全身绵软没有一点力气。他感觉自己浑身都像是被点燃了，眼眶烧得通红，口干舌燥，之前的行为虽然在一定程度上缓解了他的饥饿，但是还远远不够。他仍旧在渴求着，离开了奥斯本的性器让他变得饥渴难耐，他用力咬着自己的手，所有的力气都用来压制住自己几欲脱口而出的呻吟与恳求，而这也让他变得虚于防守。面前高大的男人似乎对这一切都非常满意，慢条斯理的脱下了外套，自上而下的俯视着蜷缩在沙发上的青年。这种来自年长者雄厚的气息似乎对于黎恩极为有效，他暂时性地从磨人的焦灼状态中清醒了一些，然而仍旧手足无力，只能喘息着等待自己的命运。

“黎恩，你湿了”。

男人扩张时传来的阵阵水声让黎恩羞耻难当，他想要伸手去推拒，却被体格强壮的男人一手扣住压至头顶，连自己发出的声音也无法阻挡。眼见扩张工作进行的差不多，奥斯本抬头看着被自己压制住的青年绯红的脸庞：他眼神中透露出的是连他自己都没有意识到的欲望。男人扶住巨大的灼热物体直接冲撞了进去。

“你……你出去！”似乎因为疼痛而终于清醒过来，黎恩面色苍白，咬着牙抗拒，但是他显然敌不过身强体壮且富有经验的男人，更何况这个男人还是如此地贴合着他的欲望。好痛……他感受到下身仿佛是出血了，火辣辣的疼痛，然而贪吃的小穴还是激动地缠绕上去，汲取着男人的肉刃。奥斯本显然被这张贪食的小嘴服侍的非常满意，只是微微停顿一下，就开始了大力的抽插，每一下都顶到了最深处。

痛苦很快就逐渐退去，在奥斯本不断的动作中，黎恩的喘息声开始变得甜腻起来，而男人变换角度的顶弄更是让他逐渐沉浸在快感里。好舒服，还想要吃更多……他迷迷糊糊的想着，身体随着身上男人的动作而摆动，甚至开始迎合男人的抽插。奥斯本显然感受到了他状态的变化，保持着下身的动作不变，他用黎恩从未听过的温柔声音问：

“我的儿子，舒服吗？”

禁忌乱伦的词汇一下子惊醒了他，他刚想表达抗拒，却因为奥斯本的一个深顶而将脱口而出的词汇变成了不成调的呻吟。“不，”他发出短促的气音，话语因为奥斯本的撞击而变得断断续续：“这是不对的……啊！”

他来不及思考更多，因为男人直接将他翻过了身，从后面再次贯穿了他。体位的变化让黎恩被进入的更深，仿佛大脑都开始颤栗。男人甚至将手指伸进了黎恩微张的嘴唇中，搅弄着他的舌头。黎恩显然无法拒绝口中的物体，乖乖地舔舐起来，亮晶晶的银丝将他的脸弄得乱七八糟，他却只能喘息着，任由男人从前后都进入的更深。

“不要多想，我的孩子。你只是在‘进食’而已。”相比较于黎恩的无力，奥斯本游刃有余地掐着黎恩的腰让他与自己贴合得更为紧密，不紧不慢地说，“作为在你生命中空缺那些年的补偿，我会喂饱你的。现在告诉我，你还想要吗？”

“想要……”黎恩听到自己的声音这样说。男人的气息从深处填满了他，包裹着他，这种气息是如此熟悉，仿佛他那么多年就在等待着这个——长久以来被抛弃的惴惴不安就像是野兽一样吞噬着外表温柔的灰色骑士的内心，这头野兽是如此的饥饿凶猛，让他始终处在不被需要的挫败和苦痛之中，而在这一刻这头野兽终于得到了安抚。他的抗拒是如此微弱，被填满的快感和安心感同时向他袭来，将他的意识撕扯成了碎片。真好啊，这种满足感。他感觉自己快要融化了，世界的纷扰全都离他而去，他唯一需要做的，就是满足他的父亲，也满足他自己。

黎恩放纵了自己的迎合。身后男人呼吸紧了紧，仿佛是要嘉奖青年似的，更多地朝青年的敏感点发起进攻。快感节节攀升，很快黎恩就被击打得溃不成军。突然之间，随着奥斯本连续地顶撞某一点，黎恩像是鱼一般想要跃起：“不，不要了……我就要……！”

奥斯本没有停下动作，用单手将黎恩牢牢锁在沙发上，并强迫他将脸转向自己。青年脸部像是酒醉般酡红，嘴角不由自主地流出涎液，眼里全是对欲望的渴求，但是他仍旧在忍耐着，就像是他惯常做的那样勉强着自己。奥斯本更加大力地抽插起来，囊袋击打在青年的臀部，发出啪啪的声响，他看着青年露出濒死般快乐的表情，大手抚摸上了青年的头，就像是孩提时代做的那样：

“好孩子，射吧。”

伴随着下一次的动作，黎恩就这么被插射了。

在虚空的幻梦中，他喘息着看着自己的父亲，露出了一个安心的微笑。


End file.
